Halloween Guy Fawkes Day 2009
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: Horatio and his team have a Halloween Party. Rick just hopes that everything goes according to plan. Rated M for language and some sexual stuff. -Takes place outside of SWASWT universe.
1. A Thank You

It started out innocent enough. Just a little project to celebrate both Halloween and Guy Fawkes Day with. It snowballed into this. Stay tuned. This isn't going to stop until the fifth of November.

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off

***

**Chapter One: A Thank You**

Horatio leaned against the arm of the break room's sofa, waiting for the rest of his team. Calleigh was already there, perched on the countertop next to the coffee maker and talking to Natalia. Valera was relaxing on the couch, scrolling through her text messages; occasionally giggling to herself. They were just waiting for Ryan and Eric to pack everything up in trace.

Opening a small white envelope, Horatio thumbed through its contents, making sure that everything was in order. He closed it again, only to once again open it and check up on the contents once more. He repeated this action several times; it was one of his nervous habits.

Finally Ryan and Eric entered the break room, neither of them sure of what Horatio called them in for. Ryan yawned and rubbed his eyes, pulling a can of orange soda out of the refrigerator. Calleigh jumped off the counter and ran over to Eric, who gave her a quick kiss before turning his attention to his boss.

"Thank you all for coming," Horatio said softly, giving them a gentle smile, "I'm sure you all remember the Sean Blackwell case from last week?"

Members of the team exchanged glances and nodded, curious as to what the murder of an elderly shopkeep had to do with anything.

"Well, the late Mr. Blackwell's son is incredibly grateful that we were able to bring a guilty man to justice. So he has given us a small token of his and his family's appreciation".

Horatio pulled five ticket-like stubs from the envelope and handed one to each member of his team.

"He made these special, they are good for one free costume rental at Xoibit's Costume Supplies for the night of October 31st of this year, that's Saturday. He said that his father would be honored to help us continue the costuming tradition that inspired his store".

"Oh my God!" Valera gasped, turning the ticket over in her hands, "On Halloween too, that's very generous".

"Yes, I have already made our thanks known to him," Horatio smiled, "On a related note, I will be holding a costume party this Halloween over in Coral Gables. You're all invited to attend".

"Wow, thanks H," Ryan grinned, ideas for costumes flashing though his head.

"Keith Blackwell told me that he would prefer it if all of you come select your costume from his inventory tomorrow after your shifts," Horatio noted, "That way he can close the shop so you guys can have a private browsing".

The five other team members fell silent as they thought about what could unfold that weekend.

"And unless there are any more announcements or points of interest," Horatio said, "You're all free to go for the day".

The redheaded lieutenant watched as his team jabbered amongst themselves about the party and their costumes. The excitement was evident in all their voices. It had been quite a few years since they all got the chance to really enjoy Halloween night. They all definitely deserved the break.

Horatio leaned against the counter and fumbled with the envelope. There was just one more ticket he had to deliver.

***

Sergeant Rick Stetler sighed as he reluctantly signed another paper ordering an officer's dismissal. This one had been charged with sexual assault against a woman he was escorting to a holding cell. And although he had absolutely nothing to do with what happened, Rick knew that the entire Police Department will blame him for the officer's lay off. It seemed like Miami couldn't go a single week without some sort of internal conflict.

He didn't mind firing incompetent policemen who endanger the wellbeing of their respective departments. What really bothered him was how much everyone seemed to hate him for it. Well… almost everyone.

There was a soft knock on his office door.

"Come in".

Slowly, Horatio stepped inside his lover's office, looking almost timid and apologetic for dropping in on him. His soft blue eyes blinked as he adjusted to the low lighting Rick kept himself in. He smiled weakly.

"Horatio?" Rick gasped.

He set down his pen and paperwork and got out of his chair. He stepped on over to Horatio and pulled him into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. His light brown eyes looked over the lieutenant hungrily.

"Ready for round two?" Stetler growled, his fingers already pulling at the redhead's belt.

"Rick," Horatio sighed, lightly brushing his lover's steady hands away, "that's not what I came up here for".

"No?" Rick smirked, a slight twinkle in his eye. If he knew Horatio, they should be tangled on the office couch and making out within five minutes. Even if he really did have something else he wanted to discuss, they would distract each other soon enough.

"Well… not yet," Horatio smiled.

He could hardly keep his hands off of Rick when they were together. There was just something about a secretive and scandalous relationship such as theirs that excited Horatio in ways he had never experienced with anyone else. The secret seemed to heighten everything about their relationship; from how much trust they had in each other, to how hot their sex could get. And as uncomfortable as Horatio felt keeping things from his own team, just thinking about Rick's soft voice seemed to make it all better.

They had been playing this game with the team for a few months now. Actually, they were pretty surprised that they hadn't been caught yet. But then, with the exception of the office sex, they kept work at work and pleasure at home. There hadn't been a single conflict of interests regarding procedure or anything like that since the affair started. They walked the line for each other.

"Then what is this about?" Rick asked, plopping down on his couch, "If not the obvious?"

Horatio chuckled and sat down next to Rick, pulling the final ticket out of his pocket.

"Remember how Officer Thao was involved in that drug smuggling ring last week?"

"Yeah, an elderly man was gunned down by that officer. What about it?"

"Well… you broke that case, Rick (although my team would never admit it). So, the surviving family of Mr. Blackwell want you to have this," Horatio handed Rick the ticket, "It's a specially made coupon for a free costume rental for this Halloween".

"So… we're spending his weekend together, I take it?" Rick grinned, taking the ticket from Horatio.

"Actually…" the redhead blushed, "there's a little problem about that".

Rick's brow furrowed in concern "What's wrong?"

"I invited my entire team over to my place for Halloween night…they all got tickets too".

"Really? Oh that's good. Thanks for the clarification, for a second there I thought you were having an orgy".

"Can the sarcasm, Rick".

"I'm sorry Horatio," Stetler groaned, standing up and beginning to pace, "It's just that I really have no use for a costume if I can't be with you. I know that Halloween is always a busy night at the clubs, but I'm not the sort who goes out and parties with perfect strangers. And IAB isn't as touchy-feely as CSI; we don't throw parties or even know each other that well".

"You're invited to my Halloween party too", Horatio smiled, "it starts at 9 and goes to 3 in the morning. You just come at around 7 and leave sometime after breakfast"

"You know, Horatio," Rick sighed, "Sometimes I think that you forget how much everyone hates me. Your CSIs won't exactly be very gung ho to see me hanging around the punch bowl. And I'm not about to wait around your bedroom in costume for six hours (as much as I do love it in there), that's just ridiculous. Here, take this ticket back and give it to Frank or Kyle or just someone who your team can appreciate".

Horatio gently pushed Rick's hand away, he wasn't about to take a refund.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Rick," the redhead sighed sadly, "just hear out my suggestion".

Rick thought, nodded, and sat back down.

"How about this?" Horatio started, "you grab a costume with me tonight. Get something that conceals you well, we can't have people guessing who you are. Then you come to the party and remain a stranger to the team. It'll be fun".

The sensible part of Rick wanted to inform Horatio how flawed the plan could be. Not only could he be found out, but their relationship could be exposed. If that information got out to the department, he could lose his job. And if that information got out to the public, they both could be in serious danger.

Rick, however, never defined himself as "sensible". He had always been the hopeless romantic at heart, although his occupation made people think differently. He could almost imagine the brushes with danger at the party, and how hot he and Horatio could get over them. This could definitely be a night to remember. Besides, he would be able to see the kinder sides of all the CSIs for the first time. They never felt comfortable being themselves around him.

"Are you sure they won't find out who I am?" Rick asked timidly, "I mean… they're paid to be observant".

"Believe me," Horatio chuckled, "Their senses are only acute when they're on the field or in the lab. Anywhere else and they can be a little slow on the uptake. Hell, they haven't even realized how often I sneak up here to be with you".

Rick looked down at the ticket and bit his lip in thought.

"You know," Rick sighed, "if we _do_ get found out, you might lose your team's respect. I mean… because of me".

"I don't care about the opinions of people who can't accept who I am," Horatio shrugged, "I love you, Rick".

"And I love you too; which is why I'm telling you that this could go horribly wrong and make your life a living hell".

"Any life with you could never be a hell".

Rick grinned and pulled Horatio onto his lap. The redhead coiled his arms around the back of his lover's neck and looked lovingly into Rick's light brown eyes. He brushed his lips against Stetler's, pulling him into a deep and sensuous kiss. Horatio moved to straddle Rick's thighs as their tongues tangled and hands wandered. He moaned in want as he felt Rick's strong hands grope at his ass, his own fingers reaching down to open his lover's pants.

Rick suddenly broke away, the two men breathing heavily.

"Fine," Rick panted, "You talked me into it. I'll go to your little party".

"I knew I could convince you," Horatio smirked.


	2. Xoibit's

***

Thank you for the reviews Daxy and Wolfsong98 (FanFiction)

Thank you for the reviews murgy31, scripps and tbsavafob6 (LiveJournal)

***

(Posting a wee bit earlier today because I need sleep. This wasn't meant until early Tuesday)

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off

***

**Chapter Two: Xoibit's**

Horatio pulled his jet black Mercedes Benz convertible up to a darkened building. Xoibit's Costume Supplies was usually closed on Mondays, but Horatio had made a special appointment.

"Wait, Horatio," Rick stammered from the passenger's seat, "I'm still not sure about this".

The redhead rolled his bright blue eyes. Rick had been flip-flopping on the issue the entire drive. Sometimes it felt like Rick does things like that to just push his buttons. Stetler had already admitted to enjoying irritating Horatio; that was laid out on the table pretty early in their relationship. It did explain why Rick at first attempted to annoy his way into Horatio's heart. And the lieutenant always looks so cute when he's lightly flustered.

"C'mon Rick," Horatio sighed, opening the car door, "some human contact is good for you. You stick yourself in your office and your house day after day, week after week. You never let yourself go. You never get to have fun".

"I have fun," Stetler retorted from his buckled position in the car, "I go home and I play my violin. That's fun. Not to mention all the time I spend with you".

"I bet," Horatio continued, getting out and opening the passenger's door, "interrogations and required meetings aside, that you can count all the people that you've talked to in the past week on one hand. Correct me if I'm wrong".

He tried to, but the counting stopped at three.

"It's not healthy to be a hermit, Rick. It just can't be!"

"It's not healthy to roll around naked in dead chickens, Horatio. Wanting some time to myself is perfectly natural".

Those azure eyes rolled again as Horatio reached across Rick's lap and unfastened his lover's seatbelt. He knew now that Rick was only being stubborn to mess with him.

"Anything is healthy compared to rolling around naked in dead chickens," he sighed, Rick was going in if it was the last thing he did.

Horatio gave his lover's arm a good tug, pulling a little whine out of him. Rick dragged himself out of the car and over to the doors. Still putting on a show for the lieutenant, who actually seemed to be enjoying it a little.

Rick leaned against the main doors and watched as Horatio grabbed the attention of one of the employees through the window. He pressed his badge against the glass and within moments the door was opened for them.

"You must be Lieutenant Caine," A young woman noted as she invited them in, "And you must be Sergeant Stetler".

She was slightly over five feet tall, thin, had mouse brown hair and big green eyes with heavy eyeliner. A smile flashed across her face and vanished as soon as it came, although it did remain in her eyes. She was eating a cookie and dancing around slightly to the music playing inside the shop.

"Yes, is Keith Blackwell here?" Horatio asked.

"He had to step out," She said, taking another bite, "he said he'd be back for you guys in about five minutes, but until then… I shouldn't have even let you in here".

The three of them stood in an awkward silence; the only sound was the music playing in the shop, which the girl still danced to. Most of the lights were out except for one over the cash register and the back rooms, which were actually pretty close to the front of the store. The rest of the shop was in darkness.

"We're sorry for your loss," Rick finally said, wanting to make a good impression.

"Hmm? Oh, 'Grandpa Sean'. I didn't know him that well. I'm just here for Jackie, she's pretty shaken by the whole thing. I can't imagine losing my grandfather that way. Oh, my name's Becca, by the way, Becca Watson. The Blackwells were my next door neighbors when I was a kid. Jackie and I kept in touch, I work here every Halloween".

"Becky?" A voice from the back of the shop, "Are they here?"

"Yeah, Keith!"

A tall and lean man with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail came out of a back room.

"How have things been holding up, Mr. Blackwell?" Horatio asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Keepin' busy," the shopkeeper nodded, "and I guess its best that way".

Rick and Becca nodded in a quiet, yet unsure agreement.

"But today isn't about the case, Lieutenant Caine," Keith smiled, "today is when we give to you what I know dad would have wanted. Let's go find a costume".

He flipped a switch and the entire shop was brought to life with the hundreds of lights' illumination. Costumes of every conceivable shape and origin hung on row after row of racks that one would usually find in a dressing room. Wigs and masks lined the walls and props were scattered all about the store.

Rick let out a quick squeal of glee, unable to suppress it. If he wasn't so ecstatic he would have blushed at the chuckles his reaction pulled out of the others. As a kid, he loved Halloween; he only stopped dressing up once he got out of college. Ever since there had seemed to be a void in his year, he just wasn't as happy in the fall. In fact, he hadn't been in a costume shop since he was in his late 20's. So, he basically looked like he had just been told that it was raining chocolate.

"You like it?" Keith grinned, quite proud of his family's collection, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Rick needs something that conceals all of him," Horatio smiled, still amused by his lover's childlike excitement, "we're… playing a game".

"Well, we have your classic superhero outfits, those usually cover a lot" Keith said, leading them down a row of costumes.

Keith pulled a Spiderman costume off the rack, holding it up for Rick to get a good look at it. Rick turned away slightly, suddenly looking very shy. He didn't want to imagine himself in something skintight in front of someone who isn't Horatio. He was actually pretty self conscious.

"I'm… erm… not as young as I used to be," he said quietly.

"Well then how about you, Lieutenant?"

"I'm good," Horatio laughed, "You know what, but I think we'll look around for ourselves. There's a lot to see here".

"Alright," Keith smiled, replacing the costume, "just call for Becky or myself if you need any help. Dressing rooms are down the aisles and to the left, so are the restrooms".

"Thank you," the two men said as Keith went into a room that must be his office.

"Since when have you been so self conscious?" Horatio whispered low to Rick, "You strip for me all the time".

"This is different," Rick muttered, "they don't know me as well as you do. They don't even like me".

"They won't know it's you".

"That's not the point, let's just drop it and find something else".

"Alright," Horatio chuckled, "something a little looser then".

They wandered down the aisles until Horatio pulled a black mass of fabric.

"How about this?" Horatio asked, revealing a black and white mask, "What to be Ghostface?"

"We are not using my one shot at getting a high-quality costume and using it on that 'Scream' costume," Rick grumbled, "besides, I can do better than that. What about that Darth Vader costume up there?"

"If you come as Darth Vader, they'll figure out it's you right away".

"Fuck you, H," Rick half-laughed as he feigned agitation, "Oh look! They have that rabbit from 'Donnie Darko'".

"Really?" Horatio looked up and saw the grey and silver costume hanging in a prominent display, "wanna get it?"

"Naw," Rick shook his head, "If I get found out by someone who had never seen the movie, I could never live it down. They would be all, _'you dressed up as a bunny for Halloween'_ and that would just be irritating. I bet they'd refuse to see the movie too".

"I suppose you're right," the redhead smiled and shrugged.

"Hey Horatio," Rick smirked, running down the aisle and grabbing something, "I'd like to see you in this".

It was a sultan-esque costume. It had gold satin parachute pants, a black silk sash for around the waist, and a gold silk and black velvet unbuttonable jacket. But despite the looseness of the pants, the model's package was very well displayed, making Horatio blush slightly.

"Not happening, Rick," the lieutenant smirked.

"Please".

"I am NOT wearing that in front of my team!"

"Then wear it for me," Rick begged, his brown eyes pleading, "Just in the changing room. Please".

Horatio rolled his eyes and took the clothes, "Fine, but I'm warning you now: this will only accentuate how white and how old I am".

"You're still gorgeous," Rick smiled.

"And now I'm going to pick out something I want you to wear for me- ah, here we go".

He picked up a pair of tight leather pants with a separated white collar and cuffs, handing the ensemble to his lover.

"A Chippendale's outfit?" Rick snarked, "Have you no imagination?"

"If you don't like it, we can just put both costumes back on their racks".

"Okay fine", Rick sighed, making his way towards the fitting rooms, "but you better hope that nobody catches us".


	3. It Suits You

Thank you for the reviews daxy, Wolfsong98, and agentpiperh (FanFiction)

Thank you for the reviews tbsavafob6 and Scripps (LiveJournal)

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

Warning: this chapter contains material intended only for mature audiences… erm… more so than the other chapters.

***

**Chapter Three: It Suits You**

Rick was fumbling with his right cuff as Horatio stepped into Rick's changing room. Rick was facing the mirror and was focusing all his concentration on the cuff, obviously quite frustrated by it. Horatio examined the curves of his lover's body, the leather pants revealed a lot more than they hid. He had no idea why Rick was so self-conscious; he had a beautifully sculpted body.

Rick looked up and saw Horatio's reflection looking him over, obviously liking what he saw. Rick turned to give the redhead a better view of his bulge, smirking as Horatio drew back a quick breath in want.

"Absolutely perfect, just as I expected," Horatio grinned, taking Rick's wrist and fastening the cuff for him.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Rick noted with a leer.

Horatio was right; he did look quite pale when wrapped in black and gold. But Rick is quite satisfied to just see Horatio with his strong chest exposed. The gold silk pronounced the redhead's manhood just as much as Rick expected and wanted it to. Rick smirked as he imagined Horatio laid out on the bed in that outfit.

"Well," Horatio cooed, sitting down on the changing room chair, "Aren't you going to strip for me?"

"What?"

"Well… you _are_ in a Chippendales outfit".

"But I just got dressed," Rick wined, pulling a chuckle from his lover.

"I'll settle for a lap dance," Horatio grinned, relaxing into the chair.

Rick smirked as he approached his lover, rubbing his package against the redhead's thigh. Rick gently lifted the gold and black jacket off of Horatio's shoulders and lustfully stroked his newly exposed skin. Horatio lifted his hand to caress Rick's face, but his wrist was caught halfway. The brunette smirked and dug his arousal into Horatio's hip as he leaned down to capture his mouth.

The two men moaned softly as their tongues slid against each other. Their kiss deepened as Rick straddled his lover's hips and lightly tugged at his hair. Horatio slipped his hands up Rick's back, stroking the soft and warm flesh. The redhead's hardness pressed up against Stetler's thigh, making him moan softly in want.

"There's something I discovered about these pants," Rick whispered smoothly into Horatio's ear as he lightly nibbled on it, "I think you'd like it".

Sliding off Horatio's lap, Rick stood before his lover, keeping a hand on his chest to urge him to remain seated. With a sultry look on his face, Rick grabbed at the side seam of the black leather trousers, rolling his hips slightly to make Horatio's jaw go slack. With a good tug and a loud rip, Rick tore the pants from his legs. The two halves of the trousers fell to the floor, leaving Rick standing there in his collar, the cuffs, and a black leather jockstrap.

Horatio sat there, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped, his pants tight, and his nose bleeding slightly.

"Velcro," Rick explained, pointing to the two discarded halves of his pants.

The redhead's bright blue eyes raked up and down Rick's body, taking in everything he could. After a long moment he stood up and walked over to his lover. He backed Stetler up against the wall, taking his wrists and pinning him there. The brunette opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't as the wet cavern was quickly filled with Horatio's tongue. He blushed and moaned as his lover swirled their dueling tongues around in Rick's mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Horatio let go of Rick's hands and removed his own pants; pushing both them and his boxers to the floor. Stetler's hand wandered down and grabbed onto Horatio's throbbing cock, already hard and leaking.

"You should know better than to tease me like that," the redhead purred.

"Oh no," Rick hummed as he stroked his lover, making him moan, "I think I know exactly what I'm doing".

Dueling with their tongues and ever-wandering hands, the two men fought for control. Within moments, Rick was braced against and facing the wall with his lover tugging at the final piece of clothing. The sergeant moaned deeply as he felt Horatio stroke the newly exposed flesh. The redhead lightly kicked Rick's legs open, positioning himself as he kissed along his lover's shoulders.

"Wait," Rick gasped, "what are you going to use for lube?"

The brunette had good reason for concern; it was unusual for Horatio to top. He knew that his lover would never mean to hurt him, but he could when they were like this. Plus, part of Rick wanted to call this off; they were getting a little to reckless for his taste. These people didn't know them like his assistant Molly did. She nearly walked in on them a few times in Rick's office; but she knew them well enough to listen before she acted, the people here wouldn't.

"Don't worry, love," Horatio cooed sweetly, nibbling on Stetler's ear, "I got this".

Rick rolled his eyes as he heard Horatio spit behind him. They hadn't used that as a means of lubrication since they first had each other in the back of Horatio's Hummer. That was an amazing afternoon.

"Careful," Stetler warned as he felt Horatio's fingertip brush against him.

"I'm always careful".

"Sure you are," Rick grunted as he felt a digit slip into him.

"I'm not dating you for your sarcasm, Rick".

"Then what _are_ you dating me for?"

Horatio chuckled low in his throat as he slipped in a second finger, "wouldn't you like to know".

"I would"

"Would you shutup and enjoy the fact that I'm fucking you?"

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it".

Rick smirked; they often had some form of banter, always ending with those same two lines.

"But, for the record," Horatio whispered, "I will stop if you need me to".

"I know," Rick nodded as he felt the redhead's fingers slip out of him, wondering if he really was prepped enough.

Horatio gently ran a hand over the small of Rick's back and hummed lovingly into his neck as he positioned them. As slowly and carefully as he could, Horatio slipped his lightly lubricated cock into Rick's tight and wanting body. Rick whimpered and gasped softly in a quiet protest he could never want Horatio to grant him.

"So tight," Horatio crooned as he buried himself up to the hilt into his lover.

He held still and let Rick get comfortable, gently stroking his hips as he did. After a short moment, the lieutenant began slowly thrusting and running his hand against his lover's shaft. Rick moaned in want as he started to meet Horatio thrust for thrust.

Wanting to be pinned to the wall, Rick tried to bring them towards the flat, cold surface.

"Oh no you don't," Horatio grunted, grabbing onto Rick's hips and holding him still.

"Why not? I do it with you all the time".

"Yeah, that's because you're half a foot taller than me. It won't have the same effect if I did it to you".

"Can you at least give it a chance?"

"No," Horatio answered bluntly, "I have a better idea, anyways. Hold still".

Horatio breathed heavily, he knew that what he was going to do would bring them to the edge very quickly and may be a little rougher than Rick was bargaining for. Deciding to go through with it anyways, the lieutenant changed his strokes to a faster tempo. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in, hitting Rick's prostate.

"Horatio!" Rick screamed, quickly biting down on his arm to keep from making any more noise.

Repeating the action, Horatio bit his lip to keep from screaming, himself. Rick's tight and clenching heat always feels like it is too much for the lieutenant. It wasn't like he didn't love pounding Rick's sweet spot, but he knew that neither of them could last long. He could feel Rick's pre cum spill over his knuckles as he continued pumping.

"So close," Horatio murmured.

"Horatio, don't!" Rick moaned as he sat on the verge of ecstasy, "I'm gonna-a-a-ah... Aaah!"

He swore quietly as he spilled his seed all over the wall of the dressing room. Horatio's lips locked onto the back of Rick's neck, muffling a moan as his release was milked from him.

"Fuck," Rick quietly repeated over and over again as Horatio rested against his tired body.

"What is it?"

"I was about to tell you not to let me go off the deep end," Rick murmured as he panted for breath and Horatio pulled out.

"Why?"

"I don't have anything to clean up with".

"Oh shit".

The two men stood there, Rick in Horatio's arms as they stared down at what they had to clean up.

"I don't even have a tissue," Rick grumbled.

Horatio made a little noise to indicate that he heard him but was still thinking.

"Well..." Horatio shrugged, "I could always lick it off".

Rick felt his eyes widen. The thought took Rick by surprise. He didn't even think of that as a possibility until the words left the lieutenant's lips. The mental imagery alone brought all higher thought to a screeching halt. Eventually Rick was able to form words again.

"... that's hott".

***

"You know, it's not like I go around licking walls," Horatio whispered to Rick as they stepped back into the store, "but I think there was something on that one that was neither you nor paint".

"Eww," Rick shuttered, "Remember, it was your idea"

"I know: my idea. You just sat there jacking off to it".

"Hey, just be glad I stopped didn't make you do it twice".

"We could have gotten into a pretty nasty cycle there".

Rick smirked at the thought as he hung their costumes back where they found them.

"Now that we wasted a half hour, we're still without any costume for Saturday," the brunette sighed.

"You haven't decided on anything yet?"

"No. Did you?"

"Yeah, I'm going as a Vampire… something from the Georgian Era".

"When did you decide this?"

"Back when I nibbling on your neck"

"I was wondering why I felt so much teeth that time"

"No you weren't"

Rick was about to retort, but at that moment Rick felt his cell vibrate. He picked it up and pushed a few buttons before he shoved it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Molly. She was just confirming that she would be able to make our yearly Nov. 5th screening of 'V for Vendet- …oh my God, I'm so dumb".

Horatio nodded and smirked as he pulled the movie-quality Guy Fawkes costume off the racks.

"How long did you know, H?"

"Since before I even asked you," Horatio smiled, "you love Guy Fawkes Day, and you love that movie".

"And I love you more, Horatio," Rick grinned.

"Cute," Horatio chuckled as he tried not to roll his eyes too hard, "Now that I found your costume for you, help me find mine".

The two of them wandered up and down the aisles for several minutes before Horatio pointed to something just out of his reach. Rick pulled the outfit down for him. It was a dark blue double-breasted tail coat with turned-back cuffs and a velvet high collar. Directly under it on the same hanger was a pair of light colored trousers. Horatio opened up the jacket and saw a white waistcoat, shirt, shining black oxford shoes and a white cravat. Underneath all that, hanging neatly on the hanger, was a white corset.

"Elaborate," Rick smirked, looking it over, "let's go see if it fits".

"Sure. I think I'll just stay in my own changing booth this time though".

"That's fine with me. Would you be needing help with your corset?"

"Only if you promise not to make fun of me".

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it," Rick smiled as he began leading them back to the dressing rooms.

***

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Keith smiled at Horatio and Rick as they approached the check-out counter.

"Yes, we did," Rick nodded, "Thank you for taking time out of your schedule for us".

"No problem. Dad would have wanted it".

"Oh, and I need fangs," Horatio blurted out before he forgot.

"Fangs, eh'? You're lucky Becky's in today; teeth have to be custom fitted".

"How long should that take?"

"About fifteen minutes if she has everything set up, and I think she does".

"You're talking about me again," Becca chirped as she walked in from the back room.

"Becca, Lieutenant Caine needs some teeth," Keith explained.

"Of course he does," she grinned, flashing fangs of her own as she looked over his costume, "right this way, lieutenant. This doesn't take long and it won't hurt a bit".


	4. The Guests Arrive

Thank you for the reviews daxy and Wolfsong98 (FanFiction)

Thank you for the review tbsavafob6 (LiveJournal)

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Chapter Four: The Guests Arrive**

Rick pulled his red Mercury Milan into the driveway of his lover's Coral Gables home. He only had enough time after work to drop off his briefcase and pick up the two paper bags he packed for Horatio's. One held his costume and clothes for the next day; the other had several homemade pumpkin pies. Few people knew it outside of Horatio and his family, but he was one hell of a baker. The pies sat buckled into the passenger's seat. He wanted to make sure that all those hours of work wouldn't go to waste if he had to break suddenly.

He smiled warmly as he saw Horatio spot him from the living room and rush to the door. Horatio rarely showed such enthusiasm over anything. It makes Rick blush every time he realizes just how much he must mean to the lieutenant.

"Need help?" Horatio asked as he stepped out of the house.

"Not really," Rick shrugged as he snapped off his seatbelt, "But it would be really sweet of you if you could get the bag from the back seat".

"This the food?" the redhead asked as he pulled open the door.

"No, those are my clothes".

"How come you never let me carry the food?"

"Because if one of us happens to drop it, I would much rather it be me".

Horatio smirked as he watched Rick pick up his bag and close the door with a swing of his hip. Rick had always taken his cooking very personally, he is wont to vent in the kitchen.

"Do you need help though?" the brunette asked as Horatio let him in.

"A little," Horatio timidly admitted, "If you don't mind cleaning up as I fix the sound system".

"I don't mind. This place looks pretty clean already. When should I get dressed?"

"In about 20 minutes. I don't expect my team for another hour yet".

Rick nodded as he put the pies onto the table along with the snacks. He saw that several types of alcohol were in the refrigerator along with several fruit juices. A mixer was sitting out on the counter. Horatio was being very generous. Aside from the occasional glass of wine, Horatio barely drank at all. This amount of alcohol must have cost him quite a bit.

Rick poured himself a shot of rum, cleaning the glass before he left. A quick drink to build his courage, but that would be all. If he wanted to remain a secret from the team, he would have to keep his wits about him.

***

Horatio led Rick up to the bedroom, bag in hand. The redhead's costume was laid out on the bed, waiting for him. Rick closed the door and the two immediately began stripping out of their suits.

Their eyes wandered as scraps of clothing fell to the floor. Soon they stood before each other, each wearing nothing but a g-string. They blushed as each examined the other's body.

"Well," Horatio shrugged, somewhat showing off the white strip of fabric he was wearing, "If I wore anything more, you could see the boxer or brief line. You saw how fitting those pants are. What's your excuse?"

"I knew you'd like it," Rick smirked as his eyes continued to examine Horatio's bulge.

"Don't you wear boxers anymore?"

"I noticed how much you liked what I wore for you last Monday"

Rick strode on up to his lover and pulled him into his arms. He locked his lips onto the redhead's neck as his hands groped as the sweet exposed flesh of his well formed ass. Horatio moaned softly, hardly having the courage to return the favor.

"Rick, stop," Horatio muttered as he felt his lover's lips and teeth nip their way up his neck to his earlobe.

"Why?" Rick asked, bumping their arousals together.

Horatio was unable to suppress a full body shiver as Rick worked him over, but he knew that he still had to draw the line. He grabbed Rick by the shoulders and gave him a good shove, making the brunette stumble onto the bed. The brunette smirked as he brushed the blankets aside and beckoned Horatio to join him. He was met with the lieutenant's stern eyes and a definite shake of his head.

"Later, Rick, I promise," Horatio sighed as he looked into Rick's pleading eyes, "But right now we need to remain presentable. Can you imagine if… oh… Calleigh were to drop by early. She wouldn't take this too well, believe me".

Rick pouted playfully as Horatio pulled him off the bed. He quickly stole a kiss from the redhead before he went over to his bag for his costume.

Horatio smiled lovingly at Stetler, watching him pull on his clothes. He had never before imagined that Rick could be so young at heart. In the labs he always seemed like such a hard ass; in hindsight, it should have been pretty obvious to Horatio that Rick enjoyed just letting loose. In fact, getting into a relationship with Rick has been nothing but beneficial for Horatio. Not only did IAB always seem to end up cutting him some slack, but he had learned how to laugh again; the latter, of course, being far more important.

Rick smiled to himself as he zipped up the high collar on his tunic. He could feel when Horatio had his eyes on him. There were still moments when Rick could hardly believe that he was going steady with a man he had once seen as a rival. He couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if they had been like this from the start. All the years he had spend loathing Horatio felt nothing more than worthless. He would have been happier if those times had never happened.

Rick turned to face his lover, who was timidly holding up the corset he had to slip into for his costume. The brunette smirked as he took the undergarment from the redhead's long, pale fingers. He wrapped the boned fabric around Horatio's middle and began lacing him up.

"Aah!" Horatio gasped softly as he felt his breaths begin to grow shallow.

"You're okay," Rick cooed lovingly, kissing the back of his neck, "just stand up straight and keep breathing. But don't hyperventilate or else you'll faint".

Horatio nodded obediently, trying to steady his breaths as he felt Rick tie off the last of the corset. Stetler lightly spun the redhead around a few times, examining the elegant curve of the lieutenant's figure.

"You're wearing this tonight," Rick said decisively.

"We'll see," Horatio smirked as he pulled on the rest of his clothes.

***

"Do you see any skin?" Rick asked, adjusting the black wig that came with the ensemble.

Horatio walked around the taller man a few times before decisively answering 'no'. The guests should be arriving at any minute and the two of them stood fully costumed in front of one of the downstairs mirrors.

"Quick playing with your teeth," Rick teased, watching Horatio toy around with the fangs Becca made for him. Horatio just smiled a toothy smile in response. "What movie are you planning?" Stetler asked, "I know you fixed the sound system for something".

"We're watching 'Silence of the Lambs' and 'Mirrors'".

Horatio sighed as he knew that behind the Guy Fawkes mask that Rick was nervously biting his lip. One of the strangest traits that he discovered about Rick was that he was incredibly jumpy. It didn't take much in a horror film to make him cower in his seat. Horatio frankly thought it was cute, but he also knew that it could put a bit of a damper on the evening.

"Don't worry," the redhead smiled, "You don't have to watch it. I laid out a chess board and a deck of cards over on the other end of the living room. I'm sure Ryan is too jumpy for it too".

"Speak of the devil".

Horatio turned to see Eric's car sitting in his driveway. Delko, Calleigh and Ryan climbed out and were lightly chatting as they adjusted their costumes.

"From this point on, no talking," Horatio ordered.

"I love you, H," Rick whispered quickly.

"I love you too, V," Horatio cooed as he pulled open the front door.

Eric, Calleigh, and Ryan stood in the doorway. Everyone took a moment to take everyone else in. Eric was dressed as Zorro, rapier and all. Calleigh came as princess Zelda, an exquisite costume right down to the ears. Ryan was dressed as a pirate captain; a stunning level of detail was in the gold trim of his overcoat. The three newcomers peered over Horatio's shoulder at Rick, who crossed his arms as he looked them over.

"Who's that?" Eric asked, knowing that there were only the two other men on the team.

Horatio shrugged playfully and gave them a knowing wink as he backed out of the doorway. The five of them stood there staring at each other until Ryan finally spoke to the concealed guest.

"Hi".

Rick took a lavish bow, smiling to himself as Eric mimicked him. He took Calleigh's hand in his, bringing her ring to the lips of the mask. She giggled like a school girl, pulling back her hand and clasping it. Noticing that Ryan too was wearing a ring, Rick repeated the action on him. Eric chuckled, now quite positive that whoever V was wasn't flirting with his girlfriend.

"Have we met?" Calleigh asked the stranger.

V simply shrugged in response, quite enjoying this game he got to play.

"Can't you speak?" Eric asked.

Rick shrugged again. Horatio grinned at his lover, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about V, here," the redhead smiled, "He'll be fine. You guys just start eating; I'll order the pizza and put in the movie when Valera and Natalia join us".

The three of them exchanged glances before they stalked over to the table, Horatio following them. Rick stayed behind, he knew that he couldn't eat during the party because he couldn't take his mask off. Well… he couldn't eat much at any rate. He could sneak some of the Halloween candy into the bathroom and gorge himself in there.

Rick shook his head, trying to rattle the thoughts about food out of his mind. He didn't want his hunger to be a distraction and keep him from enjoying the party. He realized that once the pizza comes that he would have to snatch up several pieces and shove them in the refrigerator for later. He decided to distract himself with the mirror until the party got into full swing.

***

"I don't get it," Ryan muttered, "He's too thin to be Frank, and he's too tall to be Kyle".

"I stand by my opinion that he is Keith Blackwell," Calleigh shrugged.

"That is the most logical conclusion," Eric agreed.

"Yeah… but… I don't know… there's something about him…"

Ryan stood there puzzling as Horatio and the others went to answer the door. Natalia walked in, wearing a replica of Halle Berry's Catwoman suit. Valera was dressed as Xena, the armor looks a lot heavier up close.

"You two look so cute", Calleigh grinned as she approached them.

"And look at you," Natalia marveled, "all decked out. and might I say that you hair looks really great".

"Really? because this is a new shampoo and-"

Valera smirked and left the two other women to compliment each other as she made a bee-line to the food.

"I like you with dark hair," Ryan timidly told Valera, happy that he managed to say that without stuttering.

"It's a wig," she remarked, pulling the wrapper off of a KitKat.

"It still looks really nice," Ryan pressed on, "you should dye it back to its natural color".

Valera shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Darker hair brings out your eyes"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"What?! No," Ryan lied, his cheeks turning a bright red, "where did you get that idea?"

At that moment, Rick came out of the kitchen, and walked over to introduce his new persona to Natalia.

"Who's V?" Valera asked, following him with her eyes.

"We're not sure," Ryan answered, happy that Valera had such a short attention span.

"It's Keith Blackwell," Eric smirked at Ryan's curiosity as he filled his plate with chips.

"I still don't think it is," Ryan grumbled, "But damnit, I'm gonna figure this out if it's the last thing I do".


	5. Behind the Mask

Thank you for the reviews madysoncurrier, vivalavidaa and daxy (FanFiction)

Thank you for the reviews tbsavafob6 and murgy31 (LiveJournal)

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Chapter Five: Behind the Mask**

All the lights in Horatio's home were off, with the exception of a small ceiling lamp illuminating the half-eaten pizza. The only light Horatio and his guests sat in was coming from the television. Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia were bunched together on the couch, partially hiding under a large blanket. Ryan and Stetler sat in the corner at the chess table, playing poker with pieces of candy. Valera was curled up in the easy chair, managing to watch both the game and the movie at the same time.

Ryan looked up at the Guy Fawkes mask, the man behind it examining his hand. He wanted to just rip off that piece of _Papier__-__mâché_ and see who V really was. The young CSI was getting quite irritated; probably because he was losing all his candy.

"You know, it's not really fair for you to play poker with a mask on".

Rick looked up at Ryan, shrugging and remaining silent as he raised his opponent two Twix bars. Ryan looked down at his hand. Under normal circumstances, he would be raising left and right, but V was really psyching him out. Within moments, another handful of candy was gone.

Ryan sulked and glared at the man opposite him, who was shuffling the cards and trying not to watch the television. When the deck was placed in front of Ryan in offer to cut, the young CSI stood up and walked into the kitchen. Rick smirked to himself and stuffed his pockets with the winnings. He shuffled the cards and began to play solitaire, only to stop as he remembered that he forgot how to play. Trying not to pay attention to the screams coming from the television, Rick ducked into the kitchen with Ryan.

"Why are you following me?"

Rick shrugged and pulled a soda out of the refrigerator. Realizing that he couldn't drink anything either, he put it back. He threw his candy in the same bag that his pizza was stuffed in.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

Rick didn't answer, but sighed deeply and looked longingly at the food he had to store for later.

"Don't you speak?"

Rick shook his head, closing the fridge and leaning against the counter. Although there was the off chance that Ryan could figure out who he was, Rick enjoyed the guessing game.

"_Can_ you speak?" Ryan corrected himself.

Rick nodded.

Ryan leaned back and smirked. There were two definite ways of finding out who the stranger was. He could get him to take off the mask. Or he could make him say something. Perhaps if he agitated the other man enough he might say something. It was worth a shot at any rate.

"So, why are you doing this charade?"

Rick cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms.

"Are you doing this so people would think you're cool and mysterious?"

Rick looked up in thought; he never thought that he might come off as that way.

"Because I just think that you're compensating for something".

Stetler bit his lip to keep from snapping back at Ryan Wolfe, he was just trying to get under his skin.

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're trying to hide your small dick or your lack of personality".

Rick took a deep breath and began to count to ten. He couldn't shoot his mouth off at Ryan, as much as he wanted to.

"I bet the last time you were laid you had to pay for it".

Rick tried to calm himself with the fact that he knew the true nature of Ryan's boss. But even thinking about Horatio wasn't an incredibly successful stress reliever. Rick didn't necessarily have a bad temper, but it he did have a short temper.

"Because you can only get so much pleasure sitting on the side of your bed and stroking yourself to Spinal Tap".

Unable to control his impulses any longer, Rick rushed at the young CSI and gave him a solid punch to the face. He grabbed Ryan by the collar and threw him against the wall. Ryan curled up into a ball and buried his face in his hands. Growling slightly, Rick decided to let him be; it was just a mind game he was playing after all.

As Rick turned to go back to the cards, the other CSIs came in.

"We heard a crash," Eric started as they entered, "Is everything alri- Ryan!"

"What did you do?" Horatio demanded Rick, only to remember that Rick wasn't allowed to talk; he quickly changed his focus, "Ryan, what happened?"

Eric was at his friend's side and gently coaxed his hands away from his face. Ryan blubbered quietly, he didn't fully expect physical aggression and he really didn't expect it to hurt that badly.

Eric drew in a quick breath through his teeth, "That looks like it's gonna be a shiner".

"oww…"

Calleigh turned to Rick, "Why did you-"

"-I provoked him," Ryan whimpered, "my fault".

Rick nodded affirmatively and walked back into the living room, hoping that his outburst wouldn't dominate the evening.

"What'd you do?" Valera asked, cocking her head.

"I insulted him a few times".

"Why?"

"I thought that if he snapped back at me that I could hear his voice and figure out who he is".

Horatio sighed and dropped his face into the palm of his hand. Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Are you still on about that?" She groaned, "I thought we were over this".

"He's not Blackwell, damnit!" Ryan snapped, "I know he's not. I don't know how I know, I just do".

Eric pulled Ryan into a comforting embrace, patting his hair. Valera pulled a cold pack from the freezer, wrapped it in the towel hanging off the oven handle and handed it to them. Ryan whimpered softly as he lightly pressed his face into the cold mass.

Horatio smirked down at Ryan as he filled up a plate with Halloween candy and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, "I'm going to put in the next movie now".

"Sounds good," Natalia nodded as she grabbed a few chocolates herself and went back to the couch.

"Be a little bit more careful," Calleigh warned Ryan as she too left.

Valera said nothing, but she grabbed a soda and patted Ryan on the head before she and Horatio left with the candy and popcorn.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eric cooed into Ryan's ear.

"I'll be fine, you can let me up now," the younger CSI chuckled as he squirmed in Eric's embrace.

"Alright," Delko smiled, quickly giving Ryan a peck on the cheek.

Ryan blushed slightly as he was helped back up to his feet. He was never able to describe his relationship with Eric. The closest term that could be used would be "friends with benefits", but they were more than that to each other. Ryan meant a lot to Eric, but he didn't want to give up his solid relationship with Calleigh; she was the world to him. Ryan was just confused. He didn't know if he was straight or bi or gay or what. There have been times when he and Eric would hook up while they were in steady heterosexual relationships. It was complicated.

"And if he hurts you again, I'll kick his ass," Eric smiled.

"Thanks, Eric".

"You want to watch 'Mirrors' with us?"

"You know I'm too jumpy for that stuff," Ryan smirked, "My imagination would run wild when I try to fall asleep tonight and I won't have you to protect me".

"I gotta bring some scary movies next time I come over then," Eric noted as an evil grin crossed his face.

"How about you skip the movies and I just pretend I'm scared?"

"Eric?" Calleigh summoned as she stepped into the archway into the kitchen, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, Cal," Eric said with a grin to his other lover as he walked to her side, "you take it easy though, okay Ryan?"

CSI Wolfe nodded obediently as he leaned against the counter. His brain quickly shifted gears from pondering his relationship with Eric, to finding a less painful way to get V's mask off.

***

Rick sat on the floor of Horatio's bathroom, eating the candy he managed to smuggle in. It was Halloween, he was sitting on the ground with his mask off, and was stuffing his face with candy; he felt like a little kid again.

He smiled at the sensation. Given, if he had bothered to have dinner he would have been able to hold on till the end of the party before he started gorging himself. And given, if he had bothered to eat lunch he would have had the energy to at least pop some popcorn. But this was not the case, and he didn't mind it.

Freeing the final piece of chocolate from its crinkly wrapper, Rick tasted the last of his winnings. He bunched the garbage into a little ball, wrapped it in toilet paper, and threw it into the waste bin.

Rick knew that it couldn't be too much longer before the guests went home and he could have Horatio all to himself. But he couldn't hide in the bathroom the entire time. Reluctantly, Stetler pulled his mask back on and gave himself the once-over. He pulled open the door and was face-to-face with CSI Wolfe, making Rick jump.

"We got off on the wrong foot".

Rick nodded nervously, wondering how long Ryan was standing there waiting for him.

"I'd like to make it up to you. Follow me".

Ryan vanished into the darkened dining room. His curiosity getting the best of him, Rick followed the younger man. He didn't feel like he was in any danger. Even if Ryan did manage to get the mask off, it would be too dark to identify him.

Rick stood in the middle of the dining room, looking around in the darkness for Ryan. Suddenly, he felt his arms be pulled behind him and cold metal wrap around a wrist. He was tripped and pulled to the ground. Rick's body was guided to the leg of the table, his back resting against it as he felt cold metal coil around his other wrist. He pulled against the cuffs as he looked up and saw a faint outline of Wolfe.

"I could just expose you now," Ryan whispered, "but where's the sport in that?

Rick felt a blush consume his cheeks as Ryan straddled his thighs.

"I'll make you talk. I don't know what you'll say, but it will be enough to tell me who you are".

Rick bit his lip to keep from saying _if you're as good here as you are in the interrogation room; I have no need to worry_.

Rick almost did speak though as Ryan placed a kiss to the lips of his mask. Although Rick couldn't feel Ryan's lips, it was pretty obvious that he was a damn good kisser. No wonder Eric kept him around.

"Are you sure you don't want to speak?" Ryan purred, stroking the other man's chest.

Staying silent but moving his lips, Rick mouthed, "Get off of me". Ryan, of course, couldn't see that.

"No?"Ryan smirked, his hands running all over Rick's body, "that's alright, I kind of like it too".

Rick gasped as Ryan began to get comfortable and started to nip at his neck. Wishing that the leather tunic was a little thicker, Rick squirmed as he realized that he could feel each little micro-movement of Wolfe's mouth. Ryan's hands wandered down to Rick's legs, caressing them wantonly. Stetler pulled at the cuffs even harder as he realized that they were both quite aroused. Ryan took this to his advantage and bumped their erections together.

_You whore_, Rick mouthed.

"Hard already?" Ryan purred, "Bad boy"

Rick felt his blush intensify as Ryan tugged open the zipper of his tight pants. He nervously turned his face away once he saw the other man notice the strip of black fabric that censored him (and not very well).

"What's this?" Ryan slid his hand along the fabric, only to find that there wasn't much fabric there, "a thong? Naughty".

Rick bit his lip and threw his head back as he felt Ryan fondle him, suppressing the urge to moan. But he wasn't able to keep himself from gasping as Ryan's fingers managed to find their way under the fabric. He whimpered softly as the younger man slowly stroked him.

"I lied earlier" Ryan murmured into Rick's neck, "I knew were packin'".

Ryan smirked as he felt the other man's chest heave and hips lightly roll. Stetler gritted his teeth as he realized that he had to admit defeat. If he stopped now, he may still have the upper hand.

_This guy is relentless_, Ryan thought, _I'll get him to talk soon though. I know I will._

Rick growled softly as the other man began pumping him, quickly pulling himself together before he spoke, "Ryan, stop. I'm already in a serious relationship".

"Stetler?!"

Ryan quickly let go of the IAB Sergeant's manhood and tore off the mask to see Rick's face. Stetler's face was visibly flushed, even in the low light; although Ryan couldn't tell if it was in want, heat, or anger. Still not quite able to wrap his head around what just happened; he freed Rick from the cuffs.

Stetler got back onto his feet and somehow managed to stuff his half-aroused cock back into his pants. He took his mask back from the baffled Ryan.

"If you forget I'm here, I'll forget you gave me a hand job," Rick sighed as he pulled the mask on, "those are my terms".

Ryan nodded. Reality didn't hit him until he stood up.

_I just gave Stetler a hand job_

Overcome with an intense nausea, Ryan had a few dry heaves before he stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

_Christ_, Stetler rolled his eyes, _what would he have done if he had blown me?_

***

About ten minutes later, Ryan staggered out of the bathroom. He really needed a mint or something. He saw that everyone was watching the movie die down. They could all go home soon, about time. Ryan looked down at his hand, rubbed raw from vigorous scrubbing. He shuddered at the recollection of what just happened. Then, suddenly, a thought popped into his head.

_Why was Stetler wearing a thong?_

Mental images bombarded his brain. He knew that from now on, whenever he saw Stetler in the labs for whatever reason, he would picture him in a black thong.

Nobody heard Rick chuckle as Ryan bolted back to the bathroom.


	6. Alone Again

Thank you for the reviews vivalavidaa and daxy (FanFiction)

Thank you for the reviews murgy31 and tbsavafob6 (LiveJournal)

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

Warning: this chapter contains material intended only for mature audiences… erm… more so than the other chapters.

***

**Chapter Six: Alone Again**

"Ryan?" Eric called at the bathroom door, "You've been in there for fifteen minutes. Are you okay?"

Ryan slowly opened the door and stumbled out. He was carrying his pirate overcoat and was completely drained of energy.

"I threw up," Ryan whimpered, leaning against the wall.

"You're not sick, are you?" Valera asked, looking him over.

"No".

"Then, what's wrong?"

Ryan caught a glimpse of Rick watching the conversation. His arms were folded and even though he was behind a mask, he was able to stare Ryan down.

"I had too much candy," Ryan lied, "and pizza… and soda… and rum".

Eric chuckled and lovingly patted Ryan on the head, "C'mon, Wolfe, I'll take you home".

"Let me out first," Valera ordered, "I think I have you boxed in. Besides, I really need to get to bed.

"I should probably turn in too," Natalia nodded, "I'll leave after you guys pull out".

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Calleigh said with a shrug, "Thanks for the party, H".

"It was my pleasure," Horatio smiled, opening the door for his team. It was nice spending an evening with them, but at this point, he just wanted to be with Rick.

The team said their goodbyes and filed out and went to their respective vehicles. Ryan gave one last look at the house, seeing Rick standing there in the window. The sight of the other man made Ryan moan with the pain of nausea again. Eric stroked his back as he helped him into the Hummer and drove them away.

Horatio watched as the tail lights of Eric's vehicle disappeared around the corner. Once it was gone, he grabbed Rick by the collar and shoved him out of the window's line of sight, wrestling him to the ground.

Rick flipped them over and pulled off his mask and wig, leaning down and capturing Horatio's lips in a bruising kiss. Horatio squirmed as his breath was taken from him by his lover, and he didn't have much breath to take because of the corset. Rick finally broke the kiss and moved the assault to Horatio's neck.

"The party wasn't too boring for you, was it?" Horatio asked, relaxing into the feeling of Rick's weight upon him.

"Not at all".

"Really?"

"Of course".

"What'd you do to Ryan?"

The brunette stopped nipping at Horatio's neck and sat up, being careful to draw the blinds as he did. He nervously looked around, wondering what the gentlest way to explain what happened would be.

"Don't stall, Rick," Horatio scolded, "I know when Ryan's hiding something and I know when you're hiding something. So tell me. What happened?"

"It's more of a 'what'd Ryan do to me?' sort of thing".

"Fine then, what did Ryan do to you?"

"Well, he was trying to figure out who I am so he decided to- you promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't promise that until you tell me what happened, Rick".

"Okay. But before I tell you, I want to remind you that I really _really_ wanted my identity to be kept a secret".

"…okay…"

"And he didn't want to simply tear my mask off. So he decided to try to get me to speak".

"So he insulted you. I know this story, Rick. Is there something more?"

"…yes…"

"Then go on".

"Well… later he said he wanted to make things up to me… so he led me into the dining room… and he cuffed me to the table leg".

"Ryan…" Horatio rolled his eyes, "Then what happened?"

"Then he mounted and kissed me".

Horatio groaned, but was unable to suppress a slight smile, "and so you talked?"

"Not… yet".

"You didn't?"

"I didn't talk until he started jacking me off".

"You let him WHAT?!"

Horatio shoved Rick off of him and sat up, looking into his lover's soft brown eyes. Rick was blushing terribly; he knew that Horatio wasn't quite taking this as well as he could be.

"It was his idea!"

Horatio dropped his head and groaned, "Rick…"

"I'm sorry, H, but I guess I'm a little unfamiliar with Ryan Wolfe's interrogation techniques".

The redhead's look of intense concern morphed into a slight smile, which slid down that slippery slope to a soft laugh. He knew that Rick wasn't responsible for what happened. And there was just something about him that Horatio just wasn't able to stay upset with for long.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his lover into an embrace.

"What did you say to Ryan?" Horatio smirked, breathing into Rick's neck.

"I told him to stop because I was already in a serious relationship".

Horatio pulled away, the two men gently smiling at each other.

"But I didn't tell you that, okay?" Rick said timidly, "Ryan and I agreed that if I forgot what he did to me, he'll forget that I was here".

"Don't worry about me, Rick. What would I do? Lecture him? I think he has already learned his lesson".

Horatio stood up and helped Rick to his feet. As he turned to go clean up whatever small mess there was in the kitchen, Rick captured his arm.

"You know that I would never dream of cheating on you, right?" Rick asked nervously.

Horatio looked up into the light brown eyes of the younger man. He liked seeing Rick like this, so vulnerable and timid. This was the soft side of him that Rick only let Horatio see. The look in his eyes just seemed to say _"You're different, Horatio. You'll never leave me like everyone else did. Will you?"_ It was sweet, but it pained Horatio to know that Rick felt he had to look at him like that.

"Because I love you more than anything," Rick continued, his eyes pleading.

"I know," the redhead cooed, leaning in and gently planting a kiss on his lover's cheek, "and I love you too, Rick".

Rick took Horatio's face in his hands and captured his lips. Horatio was absolute heaven to him, and he would never give him up for the world. He regretted letting Ryan take such advantage of him. But it was all to try to keep this secret, their secret.

Rick slowly broke away and looked into the redhead's soft blue eyes. He saw nothing but love there. Blushing slightly, Rick stepped back and turned his face away.

"Well…" he sighed, "we should probably start cleaning up".

"It can wait," Horatio cooed, a hint of lust in his voice, "as for right now, I believe I have a promise to keep".

Horatio gave Rick a gentle tug in the direction of the bedroom. Smirking as he got the picture, Rick let himself be led there.

***

Horatio took Rick by the hand and gently led him into the bedroom. But once the brunette had closed the door behind them they could do little more than just stand there and look into each other's eyes. Rick reached up and lightly ran his fingers through Horatio's brilliant red hair. Cupping the back of his lover's head, Rick pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Stetler's tongue lovingly caressed every inch of  
Horatio's warm and wet mouth. He couldn't help but to smirk as the tip of his tongue brushed over Horatio's prosthetic fangs.

"You still have them in," Rick observed, breaking away for air.

"Of course I do," the redhead chuckled, an evil smile crossing his face.

Suddenly taking the dominant position, Horatio grabbed Rick and pressed him against the wall. The brown eyed man moaned loudly and toed off his shoes as he felt his lover bite his neck. It was a pressure point, making Rick fall weak at the knees and arch his back. Horatio gently guided his lover to the ground, refusing to break the connection and straddling him. Rick's heart was pounding as he felt  
Horatio's full weight on him.

It was a long and heated moment before Horatio finally let go. He was a little surprised when he saw that Rick was bleeding from the two small puncture wounds. The redhead leaned down and gently lapped up the blood with the tip of his tongue, listening to his lover moan softly under him.

"Why didn't you tell me that I broke skin?" Horatio whispered low into Rick's ear.

"Because that was really hot," Rick breathed, his hands on Horatio's hips.

"You up for a bit of role playing?" Horatio smiled, sitting up.

A sly grin spread over Rick's lips and a twinkle shone in his dark eyes. He took a deep breath before saying, "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose vis-à-vis an introduction, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V".

"You dork," Horatio chuckled.

"Whatever. Get on the bed, Lestat".

"Don't I get a monologue?"

"No, you killed the moment," Rick snapped playfully as he helped his lover to his feet before he removed his black leather gloves.

Horatio smiled a little half-smile as he pulled off his jacket, cravat, shirt, and prosthetic teeth. Rick pulled off the redhead's shoes, socks, and trousers before lying him out on the bed; clad only in a white thong and corset. Stetler pulled open the night stand, taking out a pair of white fur handcuffs and fastening Horatio's pale wrists to the headboard after flipping him onto his stomach. Rick took out a bottle of lube and a cock ring before he closed the drawer with a swing of his hip.

Horatio was already breathing heavily as he propped himself up on his knees and grasped onto the iron bars of the headboard. He was pulled into one final passionate kiss before Rick began to kiss and nip his way down his back.

Rick tugged the small strip of fabric down to Horatio's knees and then off his legs, rubbing the sweet and hard flesh that was finally exposed. Knowing that his lover wouldn't have much control with no breath, the brunette snapped the cock ring onto Horatio, pulling a soft gasp from him. Not wanting to waste much time, Rick pulled off his shirt and pants, making sure to throw the discarded clothed somewhere into Horatio's line of sight.

"Ready?" Rick hummed softly to his lover.

Horatio nodded, moaning loudly as he felt Rick's lubricated fingertip tease his butt. He heard Rick chuckle softly at the sounds he was pulling from his lover. Gritting his teeth, Horatio tried to suppress a  
scream as Rick pressed a digit into him.

Rick placed a hand on the redhead's hip as he gently pumped the older man. It didn't take long before Rick decided it was time to slip another finger in. He smirked as he watched Horatio lightly fuck himself on the steady hand Rick held behind him.

"Easy, love," Rick purred, reaching around and finding a hard leaking cock to stroke.

Horatio nodded and forced himself to stay still and let Rick scissor him. He was gasping and beading with sweat as his lover's hands tempted and teased him.

"I'm ready," Horatio gasped, not thinking he could bear much more of what Rick was doing to him.

"Alright," Stetler agreed, kissing Horatio's sensitive lower back as he removed his fingers, "just one more thing".

Horatio breathed in relief as he felt Rick loosen the corset. But his happiness was short-lived as he felt the restraint bind around him once more, tighter than before.

"Can't... breathe..." Horatio gasped.

"Yes you can"

"Please… loosen it, Rick"

"You'll be alright," Rick cooed, taking off the black g-string and tossing it over with his other clothes, "I'll stop when you faint"

"I... don't... want to" gasp "faint".

"I was kidding, I won't let you faint".

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise," Rick smirked as he lubed up his hard and throbbing cock.

"Please… don't forget I'm down here, Ri-ri-ri…" Horatio struggled for air as he felt his lover fill him, "… oh God!"

"Just trust me and enjoy the fact that I'm fucking you".

"I… didn't say… I wasn't… enjoying… it".

Rick gently stroked Horatio's back, admiring the sleek curve of his body as he buried himself deep into the redhead's core. Horatio moaned loudly and threw back his head as Rick set a quick and steady rhythm for them. Rick placed a hand on his lover's hip and lightly tugged at that brilliant red hair as he drove harder into his sweet and wanting body.

Horatio was unable to suppress another scream as he felt the hand that once pulled his hair reach down and start to stroke his aching cock. Stetler ran a single fingertip up Horatio's pulsating vein from base to leaking tip. His fingers got a steady grip on Horatio's shaft while his thumb started toying with the slit.

Rick felt Horatio quiver as his legs started to give out. He looked up and saw his lover's shoulders rise and fall as he tried to force another breath to come. The younger man's movements stopped once Horatio started having trouble holding his head up.

"Breathe, love," Rick whispered, placing a hand between Horatio's shoulder blades.

The redhead held still, shivering as he tried to calm himself down. The soft hum of Rick's voice and gentle pressure of his hand against Horatio's back pulled the older man back to reality. Finally, his heart calmed its nerve wreckingly fast rhythm and returned to a hot and continuous pound. He opened the bright blue eyes he didn't even notice he had closed as he felt Rick slowly move inside him again.

"Almost done," Rick grunted, adjusting himself to stroke his lover's prostate.

Horatio moaned loudly as he felt Rick pound into him, harder and faster by the stroke. Every movement Rick made brought the lieutenant right to the extreme verge. He tensed up and screamed the instant Rick snapped the cock ring off, his world exploding into a brilliant white heat.

Rick bit his lip and continued to roll his hips as he felt Horatio's clenching hole milk a release from him. Not quite sure how his brain was still capable of functioning, Rick was able to untie the corset as he thrust his way through his orgasm. Horatio gasped for the deep breath he had so long sought, arching his spine in desire as he felt Rick cum into him.

His body slumped over that of his exhausted lover, Rick took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out. As he did, he pulled the loose corset from Horatio's body and threw it across the room. He heard his lover breathe in relief as he finally was able to collapse onto the bed.

Rick smirked to himself, he loved seeing Horatio so spent. He gently nipped and kissed his way up his lover's back, sucking lovingly at his neck as he released the cuffs. Horatio sighed contentedly as he felt Rick pull a blanket over them and spoon up behind him.

"I told you I wouldn't let you faint," Rick mumbled into his lover's hair

"Thanks for that".

"No more corsets, I promise".

"It was worth a shot," Horatio shrugged, happy he was able to breathe normally again.

"Happy Halloween, love," Rick purred, kissing the back of Horatio's neck.

"Happy Guy Fawkes Day, Rick".

"With you, every day is Guy Fawkes Day".

"… go to sleep, Rick".


End file.
